


Die Young song parody

by Ayamuri



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Musical, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayamuri/pseuds/Ayamuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yes, this is exactly what it looks like! A comical parody of Kesha's song "Die Young" sung by the primary cast of DRAMAtical Murder! Sing and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Young song parody

It feels great to do a parody again! I thank the multitude of other parodies of this song for inspiring me.

Since a lot of the characters are singing, it's possible you might need to read through the song first if you know how it goes. The best way to fully experience it is to play the real song quietly in the background. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Aoba:** Your voice is calling me, begging me to destroy

Oh, that's just great, gotta save Sei from Toue

So we're there on the way

It's up to me and my crew to go to save the day!

Let's go save the day!

~.~.~

**Noiz:** Are we getting paid?

~.~.~

**Aoba:** It's up to me and my crew to go to save the day!

It's up to us, what's the fuss? Let's go and save the day!

~.~.~

**Noiz:** Let's go to Platinum Jail, might be a trap, you don't care

Getting shot, breaking doors, that's not what I signed up for!

~.~.~

**Aoba:** No backing down, we're all going to be heroes! (you know!)

**Clear:** Is it just me, or is Aoba-san delusional? (for sure!)

~.~.~

**Aoba:** Hey, let's sneak into Oval Tower (yeah!)

We'll be in and out within the hour

Have you ever felt so alive? (uh-huh!)

**Mink:** At least I've already planned to die…

~.~.~

**Koujaku:** Why do I feel so strange when I'm with my best friend?

Oh could it be, so I see I've fallen for him and—

Wait, and all of you too?!

Back of the line, he is mine; I'm not sharing with you!

What am I to do?

~.~.~

**Virus and Trip:** We are his fans too!

~.~.~

**Ren:** But Aoba knows our love is the one that shines true!

~.~.~

**Clear:** What's going on with this song, I am getting confused!

~.~.~

**Mink:** Oh please, make it stop! Look, we're finally at the top

Time to slay Toue, cast his soul to hell, I say!

~.~.~

**Aoba:** I'm gonna win using the power of Scrap (you know!)

**Noiz:** That's real great, genius, but he'll use it right back (oh no!)

~.~.~

**Desire Aoba:** Now's it's time to set the beast free (yeah!)

Let me go and I'll destroy everything

There's no way that they're stopping me! (Uh-huh!)

I'll go until there's nothing

~.~.~

**Aoba:** I have three personalities inside of me!

I'm quite amazed I've not caved and gone crazy

~.~.~

**Ren:** We're all different and unique

That's why I think we should each have autonomy!

~.~.~

**Sei:** You finally made it here, Aoba, I'm happy

Shame that you came when I'm just about to die, you see

But while you're here in my head

Do as I said, I'm begging you to please destroy me

~.~.~

**Desire Aoba:** Let me do it, please!

**Ren:** You're quite disturbing…

**Aoba:** We did all this, so pointless! I'm going home to sleep!

* * *

It's odd that I can imagine this as a weird cosplay skit :) Anywho, be kind and tell me what you think!

Edit: In hindsight, I realized that I gave Clear, the only one who can sing, the least amount of lines...whoops :)


End file.
